The Worst Sleep Ever
by Minion Kitty
Summary: Kaho Mizuki has had a long day, and when she gets home, she's looking forward to taking a nice bit of beauty sleep. She easily falls asleep, but she goes into a wacky dreamland where she is the main character in different Disney movies and fairy tales! Ho
1. If The Shoe Fits

"I'm so tired I could fall asleep anywhere," the beautiful Kaho Mizuki said, climbing into her queen-sized canopy bed around midnight or so. "It has been such a long day of shopping. I never knew Sakura had so much money saved! She had enough to buy so many outfits for herself and one for me when I ran out of cash." She yawned. "Oyasumi, Sei-chan," she said to her scheming little black kitten.  
As she quickly fluttered into her own little dreamland, Sei-chan creeped up onto the pillow next to Kaho and curled up for a long awaited nap. Downstairs, people were having a nice long discussion about something (probably having to do with money or something of the sort). And the C.D. Kaho had started a little earlier, Pretty Kitty, was only on track number two. Sei-chan let out a few purrs and meows as if he were snoring. All of these noises lulled Kaho into a dreamland no one would ever had imagined possible, not even the cardmistress herself.  
----------------------------------------  
"Cinderella!? Cinderella!?" called a voice anxiously to Kaho's right. She turned to find out who had called her thinking 'It has to be Yamazaki-kun. He's ALWAYS trying to get me to believe my name derives from the Spanish version of Cinderella. He needs to get a grip on reality and stay out of that little la la land of his.'  
"There you are, Cinderella! My bath is cold! Do you know why it is cold? Hmmm? Because someone didn't escort me to the bathroom like they're almost paid to do! Do you know who was supposed to escort me there? Hmmmm? YOU WERE!!!!"  
Kaho looked all around the room and saw no one but herself and the girl who greatly resembled Sakura-chan. She chibi-fied and looked again from side to side, but still seeing no one, pointed to herself as if asking the question, "Are you talking to me?"  
"Yes, you! Who else would I be talking to, Cinderella?! Mother will undoubtedly hear of this and you will be gratifyingly punished. More than likely she will whip you to the count of the age of the village elder. It will be so much fun watching you squirm in pain. Ha ha ha ha....!" She put her hand up to her face and cackled madly as she walked out of the room.  
'Cinderella? I'm not Cinderella. Cinderella is the name of a beautiful, blonde, and short girl that talks in conversation with filthy little rodents called mice! Why, I'm not any of those things except beautiful!' the auburn-haired girl thought to herself. 'I better get out of here somehow before that stuck-up little twit comes back.'  
---------------------------------------------  
"Cinderella, fetch my dress for the ball. Cinderella!" the girl from before demanded impatiently. Earlier during her stay there, Kaho discovered that her name was Melanie. "Cinderella!?" she said with a mixture of anger and impatience in her voice." There you are, Cinderella! Now fetch my dress from the Sunday evening dress closet. Don't get it confused with the Sunday morning dress closet. Bring it directly here to my dressing room! NOW!"   
"Yes'm," Kaho replied, accepting the fact that if she didn't do it, her butt would be whooped like it never had before. Basically, she feared she would be part of a beat-down not quite as peachy as her lovely, soft skin.  
Kaho quickly found Melanie's dress. So deep in awe was she that she pressed it against herself as if she had put it on and twirled about, swishing the beautiful bell end and waltzing herself to Melanie's dressing room. She expressed her feelings about the beautiful gown to Melanie. " It is the most BEAUTIFUL thing I have ever seen. I wish I could have something as pretty as this."  
"I know, that's why I bought it! You know, if anyone cared enough to buy something with sequins and glitter on it for you, you might actually look worthwhile. But! No one does! Well, I'm finished getting dressed. I'm off to the ball." And with her last words, she walked to the front door where her sister and mother were waiting for her. Melanie exited with elegance in her dress of rosy red silk cut in to a strapless, ankle length fashion that only one such as herself and Kaho could pull off. It had flashy sequins the color of the sky on a hot summer evening, and glitter that sparkled like the stars on a shimmering autumn night. Small metallic beads were patterned into a beautiful, blooming rose all around the bottom rim of the dress. There was a giant silk ribbon the color of her dress tied into a bow right above her butt.   
As soon as Melanie and the rest of her entourage had left in their horse drawn pumpkin carriage (they got the idea out of Some book) [AN:Gee.. I wonder which one....*sarcastic voice*] and started down the road to the prince's palace. Kaho turned and started walking around the beautiful mansion thinking sarcastically to herself, 'Wow, a ball. How exciting. Boo Hoo Boo Hoo. I don't get to go to the ball. Oh no. But I want to marry the prince.' Then she stopped and said in a bit of a whisper, "What I want is a dress that's just as beautiful, no, MORE BEAUTIFUL than Melanie's!" Then she livened up as she remembered that in the Disney movie, Cinderella, she got her one true wish granted by her fairy godmother. Then she shouted out, "ALL RIGHT! I still have a chance to get my dress! Fairy Godmother, come on down!"  
"Darn! I was hoping you wouldn't remember me, Cinderella!" said a voice from above Kaho. "Oh, well, if I don't go by the book, I get fired and that means no big fat paycheck for little ol' me. I'm your fairy godmother. I'm here to grant you your wish. Be careful what you wish for because you will get it and you can't change your wish 'cause you only get one and if I don't grant your wish I don't get my new, transparent fairy godmother wings for my fairy godmother anniversary. What is the one true wish that you want me to grant?" The fairy godmother obviously was bored, didn't want to be there, and looked like Nadesico, Sakura-chan's kind, caring, diseased mother.  
"Well, even though you DON'T want to do this or even be here, I want a dress more beautiful than Melanie's. Wait, more beautiful than any in the world!"  
"Oh, that, that is SOoo.....so..so easy. You sure you wanna waist your wish on something like that? Don't you wanna go to the ball and marry the prince? Or be the fairest in all the land?"  
"First of all, I already am the fairest in all the land. Second of all, yes, I want my beautiful gown!!!!!"  
"You said beautiful dress first, but now you want a gown, Make up your mind, 'Oh Fair One'!"  
"Dresses and gowns are the same exact thing! Now grant my wish!"  
"Which wish? you made three! Pick one!!!!"  
"I want the most beautiful gown EVER!"  
"Is that your final answer?"  
"YES!!!!!"  
"Fine, fine. ~ Bippity, Boppity, Boo! I'll grant a wish for you. Now hold your horses and sing a song, about the wish you think *ahem* know you want.~"  
"If it'll get me my gown, I'll sing. ~ With my beautiful gown, I could be homeward bound. And at school, I'd be homecoming queen. Oh my beautiful gown, will make me head cheerleader. And all the guys would be 'ga ga' 'bout me! And I too, could be superficial! That's what I'd do with my beautiful gown~!"  
"Hmph! I've heard better songs from Brtiney Spears., American pop super *cough-ficial-cough* star. Don't let her looks fool you, she can't sing worth crap and I granted her ...her, well vavoom vavoom looks. Oh well!" *Poof* "There, your gown is now here. Bai-bii!" Then the fairy godmother disappeared slowly starting from the bottom of her legs to the bottom of her Tinkerbell-like dress and then finally to the tip of her head chanting, I ain't ever gotta see her again! Hip Hip Poohray!"  
Kaho's new gown was strapless and flowed down to the ground of which she walked in a slight ruffle. It showed her figure wonderfully. There was a necklace that was made of sapphires and one huge emerald that could hold the weight of the dress with a small hook on the bottom side of the emerald and hidden inside a row of beaded light blue lace. The dress of course, was a nice shade of dark blue silk. The silk had glitter woven into it. The glitter swirled from her right side right under her breast, and became thinner as it curled over to just above her left hip. Kaho glowed just like the northern lights. She pulled up her dress just high enough to see her high-heeled sandals. The color matched her dress perfectly and there was a beautiful emerald on the buckle as an extra accessory. All her nails were perfectly painted a midnight blue color to match her outfit.  
Just as Kaho had finished admiring herself, she was surrounded by a blinding light. 'What's happening to me?' She was then swallowed by the light, and she could no longer see her dress. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her voice faded away along with her environment. 'Oh, no,' she thought, 'I'm.......' 


	2. Let Your Hair Down

Last chapter I for got the disclaimer and the key, so you were all probably having a hard time figuring out what was happening with some of it. Well now I'll give you the key.  
  
Key: "..."-Talking '...'-Thinking *...*-Action/onomatopoeia or whatever ~...~-Singing a song (AN: ...)-Author's Note ********/--------- -Time/scene changes  
  
I think that should be it. Now the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me, it belongs to the creators, CLAMP. CLAMP is a wonderful group and you should never say anything bad about them! If you do, I'll send my gumi after you!!!!!!!  
  
Kitty: I know that these chapters are going to be long, but that is only because I wanted Kaho to be at one place per chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Kaho: Of course they'll love it, I'm in it! In fact, I'm the star!!!!!  
  
Kitty: Oh shut up! I can make you go to bad places and make you ugly! Don't make your master mad!  
  
Kaho: No...! I don't want to be ugly!!!!!!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************** Chapter 2: Let Your Hair Down  
  
"This blinding light is blinding me! Do I still have my dress?" The light surrounding her disappeared just then. "Noooo! It's gone, hey, I still look good though. What am I talking about, I always look good. Even if I'm wearing something cheap like this. It's kind of, Shakespeare meets Calvin Klein. Nice style. Pink ribbons flowing from the skirt. Nice touch with the puffy sleeves, length, loose fit, and slits in the sleeves. Two parts: skirt and top. Top has an elastic piece for a nice fit and ends above my belly button. I think I may like this style more than my other outfit!!!!" "Rachel, where are you pumpkin? Oh, there you are. I've been searching all over for you! Oh good, you're dressed. Go ahead and pretty yourself up before the Wicked Witch of Wisconsin comes to take you away. If you don't look pretty, the boys won't come to save you! Did you remember to put together an extra outfit in case you decide to marry the one who saves you right away?!" The girl who said all of that was definitely NOT normal. Kaho was thinking, airheaded cheerleader type, who knew that her English name was Rachel. She tried figuring out who it could be before she turned around. 'Well ya'know, Touya-kun is the only one who ever really calls me that, but only when we're in England. But this is a female voice that sounds real sweet.' Kaho quickly spun around and saw what looked like a 26 year-old Tomoyo-chan. 'Oh boy, what now?!' "Who are you?" Kaho came right out with the question. "Why I'm your mother, Rachel dear! I can't believe you have forgotten who your very own mother is! The agony!" *Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...* Was the reply of this woman. She now looked frightfully grief stricken like her boyfriend broke up with her. "Gomen gomen! I'm sorry, don't cry!!!!" Kaho replied. " I knew you were my mother, I was only playing with you," she lied. This woman totally soaked in the lie like a dry sponge dropped in an ocean. She immediately stopped crying. "Oh, ha ha ha ha... What a funny joke! And to think I almost fell for it!!!!! Hahahahahahaha!!!!!" ' Oh my gawd this woman needs help!' was the only thing Kaho's mind could think of. " Oh yes," the woman stopped her laughing and put a nice little smile under her closed eyes," are you ready yet? The witch will be here in 5... 4...3...2...1..." "Ha ha ha ha aha ha aha aha ha ha aha...!" The wart nosed witch suddenly appeared in front of them. " I'm here for Rachel. Aha ha! For being better than me at saying tongue twisters! Aha ha! You will come to my sealed up tower with only one small window for you to receive fresh air at the top of the tower! Aha ha! I'll have to cook for you. I'm so evil! Everyone knows I'm the worst cook in all the land! Ahaha! But then again, I could make you cook and burn the tower down so you could get in trouble with the cops this time! Ahaha!" The more she spoke, the more Kaho realized that this witch looked exactly like Nakuru, her archenemy. Why was she the enemy, she had almost as good of looks as Kaho did and just as many boyfriends. Nakuru deserved all those warts on her nose for trying to take her Touya-kun away! The ugly witch grabbed Kaho and put her on her broomstick. The Tomoyo woman said, " Be careful! Don't fall! And don't bring home anyone not rich or ugly!" She waved as the two girls floated off the ground. Kaho sat on the broom as if she had done it before, but the witch held on for dear life!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------- "How do we get in again?" the witch thought outloud. "Oh yes, now I remember. We come to this side, and we recite the rhyme. Goo and slime and really bad rhymes, that's what witches are made of." A small door appeared. " Shoot, I must not have said the right one! Let's see let's see. Oh yes, Frogs and black cats, in really big hats, that's what I am made of" The small door opened up and a black cat appeared. "Sam I am, that he am. 'Cause he eats green eggs and ham. You dis the hat, you dis the cat, so now I'll hit you with a smelly bat. You got a bruise, so go on and cruise, because this cat will never loose." The cat walked right back into the door and said, " I always have to chase, old wart face, before I say grace, because she's such a disgrace. She's a bum, that chews lots of gum, and is really very dumb. This time instead, of using a bed, to hit her in the head, I used a bat, upon which the giant sat, and since he was very fat, he let out a lot of gas, much more than his mass, it even stays stained on the grass. The power of his fart, stunk up this autographed Pat S. Mart. Good bye, Fair One, you have tight buns, and you glow brighter than the sun. What's your name, if you didn't tell me it'd be a shame, I'll when you in this game, this game called love." "My name is Kaho Mizuki, but the people here seem to like calling me Rachel, my English name." Kaho replied to the cat like thing. " Who exactly are you because you don't fit the cat in the hat part completely. I mean, you have a human face." "Of course I have a human face, my brother is the cat in the hat, but I am the Touya in the Cat's Collar. I can also transform into a human." The Touya in the Cat's Collar began to glow, but the light quickly faded away. "Oh darn, it won't work right now, go up into that tower through the door over there and wait for me next to the window, OK." "OK," was Kaho's reply. She walked through the door the Touya in the Cat's Collar told her to go through, and walked up the stairs. She found where the window was and sat in the rock'n roll chair that was right next to it. She put her elbows on the window ledge and rested her head on her hands. *Sigh* ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- "Repunzel, Repunzel, Let down your hair! I, Sir Snowbunny, have come to save you!" "Yukito-kun?!" Kaho yelled out as she saw him. "What are you thinking? First of all, my hair isn't that long, Second of all; my hair isn't quite that strong. Third of all, my name isn't Repunzel, it is Rachel!" "Oh, is not this 20 paces straight on West Kiichigo Lane?" "No, this is East 20 paces, not West, you Baka!" "Oh, gomen, gomen! So I go the other way?!" "Don't worry about it, I had to deal with the same thing when Eriol- kun came to save her. Isn't she supposed to look like Sakura-chan? Well, she'll probably be rescued by Syaoron-kun again, but, ya, you go that way." "Arigatou!" "Doitashimashite!" she said while waving to her boyfriend's best friend. " I wonder what happened to that witch?" Just then, the witch sat up and said, what pretty stars, Kirei na Hoshi, and she fell right back down to fall asleep again. "Rachel, Rachel, send down your chair." Called another voice. "Touya-kun!!!!!!!! How can I get you up here, the door is stuck!?" "Throw down your chair after you attach some rope to it. Then you can pull me up!" "Hai!!!!" She quickly found some rope and tied it to the chair. She carefully lowered it out of the window and Touya sat on it as soon as it got down. She started lifting the chair and it got to the window very fast. Touya hopped in the tower and grabbed Kaho. " I like your cat collar. The way it looks on you makes you seem even more sexy!" She said. Touya in the Cat's Collar started to lean in to kiss Kaho, and she stood on her tippie toes so he wouldn't have to bend down too far. Their kiss lasted for a few seconds before Touya said, "If I find out you helped that witch, I'll have to kill you........ With love!" Kaho returned, "Oh, slay me!" He dipped her back like the two were dancing, and started going in for the kiss when the bright light appeared. "No, not now!" Touya looked frightened as it appeared, "Don't step into the light, Kaho-chan, Don't step into the ligh..." but before he could finish, the light swallowed the two of them. But then when the light got brighter, it spit Touya back out and he fell on his butt and watched as Kaho disappeared along with the light. "NOOOOOOOOOOO..........!!!!!!!" They both shouted. (AN: ha ha ha... I'm so evil, aren't I? But where will she be now? Will she be reunited with her love? Find out in the next chapter.... Buggies!. Buggies! Will be a VERY short chapter, so you should be happy. Please review somewhat nicely!) 


	3. It's A Bug Eat Bug World Out There

Here's a real nice shorter chapter for those of you who are sick of constant longness! I hope you like the part where $#&##*^%(*&)(*)((**) happens. OOPS! Almost gave away the whole point of the chapter. Well, I'll stop my babbling. Right. now.!  
  
Oh, yeah, here's a disclaimer.. I don't own CCS, but I own this story idea. (I had to make myself seem somewhat important. BIG sweat drop and laughs nervously.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaho arrived in a place where everything seemed so big, and yet, so small. She remembered feeling like that when she was much younger, about 5 to be exact. Wait a minute! Why was she feeling like that!? Kaho looked at her body and at the ground. She had an expression so deep on her face, it was almost blank. Now, wait a second, it is black. "My body! My wonderfully big body in certain areas has shrunk and I look like a five-year-old!!!!! My whole life is ruined!" She looked down to the ground and saw ants surrounding her, and a bunch of grasshoppers approaching. She screamed and ran for her own safety.  
  
She suddenly stopped when she heard a huge 'screech' sound. She looked at her little shoe. She saw a wad of gum and two ants. She thought it was no biggie and it must have been her imagination when the ants yelled up to her, "Get us off of this icky stuff, you ant killer! We're not afraid of you! If you don't get us off of this goo, we're gonna hunt you down like a dog hunts balls!" **(Balls-I just said balls! Pervertedness leaving body now.)** Kaho quickly threw her shoes off.  
  
She ran and found an adult. This adult just happened to be a Tomoyo, the amazing mime. She was of no help whatsoever, being trapped in box and all. The next adult she found was an opera singer. Who knew Syaoron could sing that high? Then she finally found a little 5 year-old Touya and Yukito. Touya was swinging on the baby swing because Yukito had already taken the big kid swing. She ran over to the two children. "Help me, help me! Please! Those bugs were threatening me. I'm terrified of bugs! Please help me! Onegaishimasu!" Saying onegaishimasu, she clapped her hands together and squenched up her eye with her hands an inch away from her nose.  
  
After clapping her hands together, she heard a 'crunch'. Her hands felt gooey. She opened them and there laid a squished bumblebee. A spider, a praying mantis, a moth, a beetle, a "lady"bug, and a "butterfly" came running up her side and grabbed the remains of the bee. " You horrible, horrible thing, you!" they said to Kaho as they left her. And of coarse, the grasshoppers from earlier just had to see the dead bee, and wanted a slight smackeral before they devoured the entire ant nation. So they chased after the moth and her friends.  
  
Touya, Yukito, and Kaho all laughed. Yukito started singing " I'm bringing home a baby bumblebee." Then the other two joined in. They had fun singing about the bumblebee they brought home to Mommy.  
  
Suddenly a blinding flash of light struck across the sky. Kaho was lifted up and she fell unconscious as she rose into the air. She started growing to her original size. Slowly her legs lengthened, and her bosom grew. The children's clothing that she was wearing, suddenly became just enough to cover herself. Touya seemed so intrigued, but he still made a point to cover Yuki's eyes, and Yuki tried to cover Touya's eyes, but couldn't reach that far up with his short arms. After Kaho was back to normal size, a light shone, originating from the center of her chest. Her hair flue up behind her towards the sky, and her eyes began to open. They were emotionless, not even any shine. She took one blink, and as she blinked, she disappeared from that world.  
  
She then found herself unconsciously floating through a spacious vortex, passing so many things, like mushrooms, glass slippers, spindles, apples, all sorts of things that would lead her to new worlds.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How was it? It ended being longer than I thought it'd be. O well, It was fun to write. I just had to put the bumblebee song in here, Tink and I were singing it today. Oyasumi! 


	4. I'd Rather Have A Beast

Welcome to the next chapter of The Worst Sleep Ever! This should prove to be a very amusing thing for you people! If you want a specific Disney movie, fairy tale, or book turned into a Disney movie to be in the story, let me know so I can get ideas for more chapters. Do you know how hard it is to pick just one movie at a time when you're inspired to just write?! Blockbuster can be rather bothersome also. Well, on with it.  
  
Disclaimer: CLAMP owns it, not me, and I'm sure we're really glad about that, huh?  
  
~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Worst Sleep Ever, Whatever Chapter Number This Is, I'd Rather Have a Beast..  
  
Kaho came to a halting stop. She turned her body just a little to the right. She looked down a little and saw a fully bloomed, wilting red rose. Her body slowly moved itself towards the rose. She extended her arms towards the rose, and as soon as she placed her fingers on it and gently grasped it, she disappeared.  
  
When her body became fully conscious, she noticed she was wearing a yellow dress with yellow gloves. Her hair was neatly placed in a bun with yellow ribbons. Her eyes glowed with a special twinkle realizing she had seen that dress before, and that she had always wanted it. But where was it that she had seen it. Oh, well. It didn't matter, she was wearing it, she was pleased.  
  
She walked towards a hallway where she heard some singing. It was a beautiful song that went like this..  
  
Tale as old as time,  
  
True as it can be,  
  
Barely even friends,  
  
Then somebody bends,  
  
Unexpectedly,  
  
Just to say the least,  
  
Both a little scared,  
  
Neither one prepared,  
  
Beauty and the Beast  
  
Ever just the same,  
  
Ever a surprise,  
  
Ever as before,  
  
Ever just as sure,  
  
As the sun will rise  
  
Tale as old as time,  
  
Tune as old as song,  
  
Bittersweet and strange,  
  
Finding you can change,  
  
Learning you were wrong,  
  
Certain as the sun,  
  
Rising in the east,  
  
Tale as old as time,  
  
Song as old as rhyme,  
  
Beauty and the Beast  
  
Tale as old as time,  
  
Song as old as rhyme,  
  
Beauty and the Beast  
  
She found herself dancing, and the closer she got to the hallway, the more she danced with her heart. She entered the hallway and followed the singing into a huge room. There stood a handsome young man, waiting for someone. He said, "I've been waiting for you, Belle. You are positively radiant tonight. Shall we dance." At first Kaho didn't understand that he was talking to her, but then she figured it out. She grabbed his hand that he had extended towards her. They began to dance. The singing began again, this time more beautiful than the last. They held each other's hand while dancing, like the sweetsies in the old time movies. She asked, "Why aren't you holding my lower back, like all the others always do? I love the way they make me feel safe in their arms. Why aren't you doing that?!" He replied to Kaho, " I wanted you to feel respected, all the other girls that I have encountered in my life wanted to be respected, so this is how I learned to dance." "Well, I'd rather have a beastly man than a man who has no guts with a woman!" "Well I'm sorry if I was raised correctly by the richest family in all of France!" "Well, obviously you're rich, but I know there could be plenty of rich beasts in town!" " Just try and go find one!" "OK! I will! Goodbye!" "Goodbye!"  
  
Kaho quickly ran off, and found the door. As soon as the door slammed shut from Kaho's exiting, the singing ended. She ran back inside, slamming the door. "It's cold outside! I'm just here for a cloak!" She opened the closet next to the door, and a wardrobe opened up and handed her a black velvet cloak. She stomped back outside, slamming the door again.  
  
She hurriedly walked down the path that said 'to town'. She arrived quite quickly into town. She entered a place called 'The Tavern'. There she found many brutes; one of which she came to find his name was Gaston. He looked just like Touya, only manlier, much better than that little Eriol-looking dweeb back at the castle.  
  
"Gaston, sweetie! Yoo-hoo! Over here! Want a good time?! I thought so! Come over here and give Bigg Mama a kiss right on the lips here, hunny!" Gaston came running over and jumped onto the table. He picked up Kaho from the ground and swung her into his arms, giving her a nice long kiss. The inhabitants of 'The Tavern' stared in utter silence, waiting for the kiss to finish. When it finally did, everyone cheered, even Gaston's groupies known as the Bimbettes. "Gaston, you're the hottest beast a woman could ever ask for! Take me!" And he did.  
  
After he had taken her, twice, the vortex came again. "I don't want to leave you Gaston! Don't let it take me away!" He just sat there and watched as Kaho again fell unconscious, and illuminated the room with piercing blank glare and the shining light from her chest. The light wrapped around her body like ribbons binding her to an invisible wall. Then in a sudden blink of her eye, she vanished into the vortex. Onward she went passing many entrances to other worlds. Where would she stop, not even she knew.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I have nothing really to say except, what am I thinking? Why am I doing this story? Where did this idea ever emerge? Oh well. It's kind of funny thinking of all of these plot lines! Goodness knows how many times my delusions have kicked in and I've been sugar-high! Well, Shakespeare can also do that to you. I haven't read any of his work yet, but why was he so obsessed with making at least one person mad? Oh well, it made A Midsummer Night's Dream very good. I must read the play soon, and not just watch the movie again and again! I'll leave you now with a special round from Shakespeare's time.  
  
Why Doth Not My Goose?  
  
Why doth not my goose, Sing as well as thy goose, When I paid for my goose, Twice as much as thine? 


	5. TGITT Thank Goddess It's Tea Time!

Welcome to The Worst Sleep Ever's Happy Really Late Birthday Edition! This is for Dyaoka-chan and Arffy-chan! Happy Unbirthdays! Marina-chan and Karisa-chan will also be making appearances, just in case I don't know what to do for their birthdays. To the rest of the peoples in the group, just tell me when your birthday is, or just tell me you want an unbirthday present! I'll make it work! Well on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Inspiration and original story belongs to CLAMP, what Goddesses!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The F Double A Agent Corp. Presents: The Worst Sleep Ever: TGITT-Thank Goddess it's Tea Time  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaho ended her current journey through hyperspace by stopping right in front of a big mushroom. *^^* Her stomach began to rumble, and still unconscious, broke off a piece of the carnation pink mushroom with lime green spots, and ate it. When she swallowed, she was transported into a forest-like place. It had fat trees, skinny trees, bushes of all kinds, and of course, a couple of scattered mushrooms. The wildlife was very strange; one animal even had a dog's body, but a broom as its head. Little broccoli bodies with the heads of mice scampered around her feet. She hopped away from them startled. Her blue dress and white apron flapped in the wind. She brushed her fingers through her hair, accidentally taking out her black ribbon. She tied it back in her hair and patted her lap. "Am I supposed to be some cute little girl, or something. But you have to admit, I do look adorable. Back home, I could totally make this work. I'd start a whole new fashion trend; it may even reach all the way to America!"  
  
There was a sudden burst of sound closer to the ground. Kaho looked and saw a white rabbit in a red jacket holding a golden pocket watch. She grabbed the rabbit by the back collar of its jacket. She noticed that the rabbit looked like Marina-chan, from her gymnastics squad at her school, only her nose was shaped like a rabbit's, and she had whiskers, and she had the body of a rabbit. "What are you doing? Put me down! I'm late, and if I'm late, she'll make me do things I don't want to! Maybe even. Oh the horror!" The White Rabbit popped out of Kaho's grasp. "Wait, little rabbit! I have to ask you where I am!"  
  
Just then a cat appeared out of nowhere. *^^* This was definitely no normal cat, for this one had pink and purple stripes and it began to speak to Kaho. "Are you troubled dear?" "Yes, I am! I don't know where I am! Where am I?" "Why, you're here, Silly! Boy, and they call me the maddest of the mad!" "Where can I go to get away from here, Kitty-chan?" "I prefer the name, Cheshire Kitty. But, you can go to the Mad Hatter's part of the wood, or to the March Hare's part of the wood." "But I don't want to go among mad people!" "Well you can't much help that! We're all quite mad, especially in the wood. My advice is go to the Mad Hatter, the March Hare is over there, I was spying on him today. It was great fun!" "OK, I'll go there. You won't follow me, will you?" " No, I won't follow you. I'm going to go make fun of the King of Hearts, he's such fun to tease!" "Good!"  
  
She went on her way. She took the path the Cheshire Kitty had pointed out, and the closer she got, the more music she heard. It wasn't too long after when she had arrived at a huge dining table, filled with teacups, tea saucers, sugar, honey, tea pots, jam, bread, and butter. There were chairs of all types sitting around the table; one chair looked like a king's throne, another a recliner, an easy chair, a bean bag chair, all sorts, and all comfy looking. There were only two chairs taken, and the inhabitants of the chairs looked strangely familiar.  
  
Kaho pulled out a chair and sat down. The inhabitant of a recliner ran up to her and yelled at her. "I was sitting there!" Kaho got up out of the chair and realized who that creature was. She guessed it was the March Hare, but it looked just like Karisa wearing pigtails and having droopy bunny ears. She had whiskers, too, much like Marina-rabbit-san only with brown fur instead of white. Karisa-bunny-chan was also a bit taller, and her jacket was green with no pocket watch.  
  
The person in the king's throne chair noticed Kaho. She came running up and greeted Kaho.  
  
"A very merry unbirthday!" This person was, no doubt about it, Arffy-chan! Arf-chan was wearing a top hat, purple over coat, and green slacks. She had no shoes but had a sock half on one of her feet. Then she realized Arffy must be the Mad Hatter, because of the hat and every thing. Then the March Hare jumped up and into Kaho's arms. "It's your unbirthday? Shall we, Hatter, Dormouse?"  
  
A sleepy little creature popped its head out of one of the teapots. It was a small, itty-bitty Dyaoka-chan with mouse ears that were round no matter what way she turned, and whiskers, a mouse nose, mouse paws, and a mouse- tail. Kaho screamed in her cutest little kid voice, "KAWAII!"  
  
They all started singing to Kaho and dancing all around her, presenting her with a giant 15 layer cake. And their song went like this..  
  
A very merry unbirthday, to you! (Kaho: to me?)  
  
A very merry unbirthday, (Kaho: to me!) To you!  
  
Now blow the candles out my dear and make your wish come true!  
  
A VERY MERRY UNBIRTHDAY, TO YOU!  
  
Then Dyaoka-mousy-chan started singing a soft 'Twinkle, Twinkle' tune. She grabbed onto a floating balloon and started singing her song while she floated. Her song went like this..  
  
Twinkle, twinkle, little bat.  
  
How I wonder, what you're at.  
  
Up above the world you fly,  
  
Like a tea tray in the sky.  
  
The Dormouse couldn't say her R's well, so instead of saying tea tray, it sounded more like tea tway. Then her balloon popped and she fell into the cake. She crawled out and back into one of the teapots.  
  
This, of course, was when the light happened. Back into hyperspace she went. VOOM! VOOM! She was going faster than the times before, maybe that was Kaho's way of saying, "I'm sick of this. Let's hurry up so I can go home to Sei-chan!" Well, this was definitely far from being over, because she began to slow down. Did that mean she was deciding which world to visit next? Who knows? But what do I care, I'm just the narrator. Ahh. the power I hold.!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Did you know that the Mad Hatter was mad because of the mercury hatters put into the hats to make them stiff, and not flimsy? Most all hatters became mad at some point in their lives. Isn't that cool! Maybe I was a hatter in a past life! That'd explain it! Well, I have to be inspired for a new chapter.. INSPIRATION HAS STRUCK! Bye for now! Please review! 


End file.
